Christmas with the Sharps
by Obsessed-With-Obsessions555
Summary: Deryn takes Alek home for Christmas. Will everything go as planned? or will all hell break loose? Post-Goliath. My first fanfiction ever! :D
1. Meet the Sharps

**A/N Hey this is my first ever fanfiction that I'm writing. I really hope you like it!**

Alek stared out at the cold, but beautiful Glasgow, Scotland. He and Deryn were walking to her house so Alek could finally meet her family. They decided (well mostly he forced her) that going at Christmas time would be best, since it would be a big surprise for the family. Alek looked over at Deryn and saw that farmiliar look on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, really wanted to know why she looked so upset.

Deryn sighed, and slowly turned her head so her piercing blue orbs were focused on his concerned face.

"It's just...My family. I'm really afraid they won't like you, and then they will send you away, or force you to clean! And then my mother will definitely try to stuff me in a skirt, and try to teach me more about posture, and-"

Her rambling was cut off as soon as they reached her house. For some reason Alek thought this house was adorable. It was tan colored, with white outlining the roof and windowsills. Smoke billowed out of a chimney, happy to be set free into the cool afternoon. Alek grabbed Deryn's hand before she could protest, and ran excitedly to the porch. _I probably look like a puppy on caffeine, _Alek thought. But he didn't care; he was just so happy to finally meet the Sharp family.

"Blisters," Deryn swore when they reached the front door. "They probably heard us! Let's hurry up and go now before they-"

Again she was cut off as the front door swung open. In the door frame stood a pudgy little lady holding a spatula and a mixing bowl.

"Deryn? What in the world are you doin' 'ere? I thought you'd run off with the army!" She said, clearly bewildered.

"umm, aye Auntie Mildred, it's me. I, erm, I wanted to come home and surprise you." Deryn said pretending to be interested in the floor.

"Well, hurry up and get inside, you two are freezin' yer baffies off in this weather!" Auntie Mildred waddled inside, reminding Alek of an awkward duckling.

As soon as he and Deryn stepped inside, Alek knew why Deryn didn't want to come home; there were three kids running around everywhere screaming profanities, adults talking "blether", as Deryn would refer to,something burning in the kitchen, a small scottish terrier running around frantically, trying to escape a little boy attempting to wipe peanut butter on him. To Alek, it looked like a house full of balistic savages. To Deryn it looked like,

"Home sweet home", she muttered, as though reading his mind. Everyone looked around to the front door when they set down their luggage. Alek heard a couple snippets of what everyone was saying. Stuff like, "Deryn? What is she doing home?" and "Her Ma must be surprised" and best of all, "Who is that dashing boy with her?" the last one followed by a bunch of giggles.

"Miss Sharp! After all these months you dare to walk yer sassy lil' rude self into my house? No letters, or anything! So disrespectful." A tall, and very beautiful woman stood in the middle of the crowd, seemingly Deryn's mother.

Bovril, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, decided at that moment to speak up and said, "Miss Sharp! MR. Sharp!" followed by a bout of maniacal laughter.

"And who is that boy? " Ms. Sharp followed with a suspicious glance.

And before Deryn could even stop him, he stepped forward and bowed,

"I am Prince Aleksandar Ferdinand of Hohenberg, and I met your daughter by accident in Switzerland. She is an amazing airman and a great person. We have been through a lot together, and I feel extremely honored that she decided to bring me to this wonderful house." Alek finished with a big cheesy grin, noticing that everyone was dumbstruck. Deryn and Bovril both said "_Dummkopf" _at the same time, which led to Bovril bursting out into laughter and Deryn facepalming.

Christmas with the Sharps was going to be interesting.

**I hope you liked it! Please can you review? Please? My first fanfiction ever ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 2 is comin up soon!**


	2. Meet Jaspert

**Hello! I am really sorry for not updating soon enough! I have been really busy with school work and such... **

**Anyways, I got sooooooooooooooo many wonderful reviews! I am extremely happy! Yayzles :D You guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Scott Westerfeld, or there would be at LEAST 10 books in the Leviathan Trilogy :p**

Alek walked into a quant room just as a pair of trousers were flung at his face. Deryn was getting dressed, as her mother would put it, very properly for a lady. She wore an elegant and laced lavender and olive green dress. He thought she looked amazing, but at the same time missed the swearing, spitting, and boy-dressed midshipman.

"What are you gawking at?" Deryn barked out. She was looking at him with a vicious expression, her blue eyes having a hint of embarrassement.

"I-nothing! You just look very... prächtig." Deryn giggled at this, having known enough German to understand. She pulled him in for a kiss, which started off sweet at first, but gradually turned itself into something filled with intense, pure love. But, of course, at that very moment someone decided to come barging through the door. _Please don't be Mrs. Sharp_, Alek thought_, Please_.

"Jaspert's home!" The person yelled. Alek gaped; the man looked like an older, boyish version of Deryn. Alek turned to look back at Deryn, and the girl was blushing profusely. He turned back to Jaspert, only to notice that the handsome blonde boy was trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Jaspert, you have 2 seconds to leave this room. Or else you might wake up without a certain appendage." Deryn snarled through clenched teeth.

"Why? So you two can enjoy your lovey fest? Hi, I'm Jaspert by the way. The most brilliant and amazing brother you will ever encounter." He outstretched his hand to Alek's with a warm, friendly smile.

"More like sodding dummkopf to me." Deryn grumbled.

"Okay. Dinner's waiting when you two are ready." He winked and strode out of the room. Alek and Deryn shortly followed. The entire family got situated at the table, everyone chatting.

The table was filled with so much food it was like a ginormous feast. There was luscious chicken, stuffed turky, rich sauce that cascaded out of the container onto deeply cooked, tender pieces of fish, wine, and so much more. Alek stared in wonder at all of the food laid out upon the table cloth. Soon, everyone started eating, and, having nothing elso to do, he started up a conversation with Jaspert.

"So, you are serving on the 'Minotaur', correct?" Alek asked.

"Yes, I am a midshipman on that airship. Quite a good one, if I may add." Jaspert smirked, giving Alek a haughty look. "So how did you and Deryn meet? Or let alone end up snogging 24/7?"

Alek went into full detail explaining to Jaspert about how he and Deryn shared their experiences together. Towards the end, Alek paused, giving Jaspert some time to register all of that and to ask some questions.

" So... how did you feel when that Mexican lad was feelin' up 'er diddies?" Jaspert snickered.

Alek let out an exasperated sigh, thinking,_ out of all that I just told him, that is the ONLY thing that he got out of it? _Just as Alek was about to reply, something huge, immense, and quite behemothic (haha, no pun intended) decided to plunder its way on top of the table.

It was a cat! A rather large one. The table shifted as the tabby atttempted to shuffle its way across. The tabby dragged itself to Alek's plate, and started eating all of it! Alek was slightly disturbed, thinking that if this cat ate any more, it might blow up. Under the weight of the cat, the plate started to crack, then broke into three jagged pieces.

"Did that monstrous tabby just break my plate?" Alek sputtered, clearly bewildered.

"You'd be surprised", Deryn said with a wink," he's quite fat."

**Yay! Done with chapter two! Dont worry, chapter three will be up soon. I havent been able to write much with this story, but my dad and I are on a vacation in Las Vegas, and so at 2:08 a.m. I finished writing chapter two. Can you guys give me some suggestions for chapter three? Like, comment on this and just tell me some random ideas, cuz I have none. :p thanks!**


End file.
